


Duty free

by ardvari



Series: LVMPD police code prompts [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: The first time they kissed was, oddly enough, at the airport.Prompt: 429 Indecent Exposure





	Duty free

The first time they kissed was, oddly enough, at the airport. 

Sara had been sent to a forensics conference and Sofia had promised to pick her up when she got back. When they met at the bottom of the stairs, Sara was slightly out of breath and Sofia was amused by the obvious signs that Sara had slept on the plane.

They stood facing each other, grinning foolishly, for a moment before Sofia took a step forward, grabbed the back of Sara’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

For a first kiss, it was a pretty good kiss. Sofia tasted of chewing gum and vitamin water and Sara tasted of salted peanuts. Their lips slid against each other and after a while, their tongues decided to get acquainted with each other as well. 

They forgot where they were for a while, didn’t notice the looks of the amused tourists throwing them quick glances that turned into long stares. This was exactly what they had expected to find in Vegas (next to the money they would certainly win) and they were delighted that they had found it at the airport. Things could obviously only get better from this point on.

Eventually Sara’s hand found its way under Sofia’s jacket and somehow, neither of them was sure exactly how, they ended up with Sofia’s back against a pillar and Sara pinned against her front. 

The kiss was now more of a full- on make-out session and a couple of the people standing close by and waiting for their luggage started to clear their throats, turning away from the oblivious couple.

The father of two teenage boys had to smack them both upside the head in order to get them to stop staring and snickering. 

Finally, just after the luggage belt had finally started to move, the cell phone in Sofia’s pocket vibrated against both women’s hips and they broke apart, both of them breathless now and slightly flushed.

Keeping her eyes locked on Sara’s, Sofia pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open, reading the message on the tiny screen.

For a moment she stared at it, before a tiny grin flickered over her face. She turned the phone around and held it up so Sara could read the message.

_429 Indecent Exposure out in Henderson._

Sofia giggled helplessly as Sara’s lips twitched into a smile.

“Well, figures…” she mumbled.


End file.
